Midnight Masquerade
by CherryBlossomKiri
Summary: Theres a masquerade at Kagomes school, and she wants to go. Inuyasha isn't to happy about it, but lets her go. After an explaination from Miroku, Inuyasha finally decides on his feelings for Kagome. Is a midnight masquerade the perfect place to tell her?
1. The CLock Strikes 12

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters mentioned. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Enjoy :)

_Midnight Masquerade_

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Up until a couple years ago I was just an ordinary girl. But one day I discovered I could travel through time 500 years into the past thanks to the well on my family's shrine. That's how I met Inuyasha. I broke the spell that had him trapped to the Sacred Tree. Now we travel through the Feudal Era to find the sacred jewel shards along with our friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango's lovable two-tailed demon cat Kirara.

Lately I haven't been able to go back to my time and study or attend school. Inuyasha's been extra pig headed lately and it's really ticking me off.

"What do ya mean ya gotta go back to your time again?" Screamed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I have to! If I keep missing out on school and homework I'm going to fail! Besides there's a masquerade party at my school tonight, and I want to go." I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part. Now he's never going to let me go.

"No wench! Ya ain't leavin again. We got jewel shards to hunt. You can't just prance off to your time whenever ya feel like it. Besides that party thing sounds stupid."

"Inuyasha, she has a point." Sango interjected. "We haven't heard of any rumored jewel shards lately, and finishing school is important to her. Besides, Kagome deserves to take a break and go to this party."

"Feh." Typical Inuyasha. "Fine. Go back to your time and go to that stupid party. See if I care." And with that he turned away and started to walk off.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha! You're the best!" I screamed and enveloped him in a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A bright crimson blush appeared on his face before he turned his head to the side. I grabbed my giant yellow backpack and slung it over my shoulder, then climbed onto the lip of the well. Before I jumped in, however, I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Inuyasha, head bowed and arm shaking.

"Be safe ok? Don't do anything stupid." And with that, he jumped away and up into the sacred tree. I smiled to my self, and then jumped over the edge, letting the time stream engulf me and take me safely back home.

I managed to make it to school on time. As I was walking to my locker to grab my books, I heard a surprised gasp behind me. I turned to see my three best friends behind me.

"Oh! Kagome! I guess you're feeling better. We were going to come by and visit you after school and see if you were feeling up to attending the masquerade tonight." Said Eri.

"Actually I'm feeling much better you guys. And I was planning on coming tonight, but I don't have a date, a dress, or a mask to wear."I sighed dejectedly, wishing I had thought about that before I came back this morning.

"But you have to come! Look, we'll even take you shopping and help you find the perfect dress and mask. And as for the date part, here comes Hojo. I'm sure he'll ask you." Said Ayumi. I turned around just in time to see Hojo walking fast in our direction. _Dang it! Why now? _

"Kagome! You're back. I'm so glad to see you. I heard that you had Mono. You must have caught it from that no-good dirty guy you insist on seeing. We'll since your better, I assume you're going to the party tonight?" Hojo asked, a childish smile upon his face.

"Um."I started, but was interrupted by Ayumi. "Of course she will be!"

"Really? Well since you are, would you like to be my date?" He asked, blushing the whole time.

"Actually…" _Actually I wanted to ask Inuyasha if he would come with me, but he's already expressed how he feels about the party. 'It's stupid' just like everything else I do._

I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear Eri tell Hojo that I would love to go with him, and that he could pick me up at 8. He walked away with the biggest smile on his face, talking to himself about some herbal remedy or something.

I looked at my best friends and rolled my eyes. I turned and started walking away, then looked over my shoulder and laughed saying, "The trouble you guys get me into, I swear."

"Inuyasha, sometimes I just don't get you. If you didn't want Lady Kagome to leave, then why did you tell her to?" Asked Miroku. He and Inuyasha were lounging around outside of Keade's hut, Inuyasha on the roof and Miroku on the steps. The hanyou hadn't said much of anything since Kagome left and Miroku wanted to find out the reason why.

"Feh! Like it's any of your business. You wouldn't understand anyway." With a sigh, Inuyasha jumped off the roof and onto the steps beside Miroku. "Monk, what exactly is a masquerade?"

"Well Inuyasha, as far as I can understand from how Kagome described it, it's a very big party where lots of people gather all dressed up and wear masks to hide their faces so no one knows who they are. Think about it, someone can charm you and all you know is their personality, so by the time you actually see their face you're already in love. It's very romantic, how I see it." Said Miroku, a tiny glint in his eyes.

A sigh was heard from Inuyasha, "Well It sounds like a load of shit to me. Why would Kagome rather be with a bunch of faceless people instead of with me? I mean us!"He quickly corrected himself.

"Do I sense jealousy my dear friend?"

"No! Now shut it monk, before I do it for ya!" And with that Inuyasha was sprinting back to his tree in the forest.

"Miroku, why does Inuyasha have to be so stubborn?" Asked Shippo, who was peaking out of the doorway to Keade's hut. Obviously someone was eavesdropping.

"I'll tell you when you're older Shippo, but for now all you need to know is that he is a man in love." Explained Miroku as he picked Shippo up and walked back inside the hut.

"Stupid monk. Who does he think he is? I mean come on. Me? Jealous? Especially of Kagome falling in love with someone else? He's kidding right? I mean it's obvious. Kagome and I are just friends. I love Kikyou not Kagome. I mean, sure, I care about Kagome. Hell I'd do anything for her. But Kikyou was my first love. You can't just replace that. But Kikyou's dead. Kagome's alive. Oh, so alive. With her deep brown eyes, and her beautiful black hair, and her petite body…"_What?_ "I love Kagome? I love Kagome. I love Kagome! God I gotta do something so she don't go find some guy at the masquerade. But how? I can't just tell her. She would never return the feelings. I'd just scare her away. And she would never take me to the damn party cause I've already dissed it. What am I gonna do?" Inuyasha whispered to himself."Maybe her mom will have an idea." He was out of the tree and down the well in the blink of an eye.

"Hey momma I'm home! I'm going to go shopping with the girls to find a dress for tonight! I should be back in an hour or two!" I yelled as I dropped my bag and ran up the stairs to change out of my sailor suit from school and into a sundress and flats. "Bye momma!"

"Alright Kagome dear! Have fun!" Momma yelled back to me as I ran out the door.

"Come on Kagome we have to go. We don't have long before Hojo's supposed to pick you up and we still need to get a dress, mask, and do your makeup! We're never gonna have you ready in time!" Eri yelled from the bottom of the shrine steps.

"Okay okay I'm coming!"I yelled back, taking two steps at a time to get down faster.

In the store they had me trying on tons of dresses, going in and out of the dressing rooms. I was trying on what felt like the thousandth dress. It was white, with off-the-shoulder straps, a beaded bodice, and a poofy floor length skirt that started at the small of my waist. I pulled it on and zipped up the back, turning around to walk out. I opened the door and stepped out to hear a round of gasps from my friends. "What? Does it look bad? I didn't look before I came out so I don't know. Come on guys say something!" I was really anxious to find out how it looked.

"Beautiful."

"Amazing."

"Stunning."

"You guys really think so?"I asked as they led me over to the full length mirror. I gasped as I looked in the mirror and realized it was me I was looking at. _Can this really be me? _

"It's perfect! You've got to buy that dress!" They all screamed in unison. _Guess I'm getting this one._

I quickly changed back out of the dress and bought it. Now on to finding a mask. Lucky for us, they had a large selection.

"Try this one."

"No! Try this one!"

"Oh! Look at this one! It matches perfectly!" I looked over to see Eri holding a small white mask. It was simple, nothing on it, but it had a strange shape. It was shaped almost like a butterfly. She was right, it did match perfectly. I got the cashier to ring it up and we left. At the shrine steps I waved goodbye to them, and headed off to shower.

"Oh, welcome back Kagome. I heard you coming up the steps so I took the liberty of drawing you a bath." Kagome's mom said.

"Thank you mom! You're the best!" I yelled as I headed up the stairs.

"Kagome dear may I ask you a question?"

"Sure momma. What's the matter?"

"Well I was wondering where Inuyasha was. Usually he comes after you sooner or later. I would have thought that he would have insisted he come with you 'for your safety.'"

"I don't need him for everything mom. Besides, when I mentioned the party he said it sounded stupid so I didn't even bother to ask him. I'm going to go take a shower now."

I relaxed into the tub, and let the steam carry away my worries. After about twenty minutes I decided I should probably start to get ready. It was 7 now, so I had about an hour. I decided to wait and put my dress and mask on last. I stood in front of the mirror and contemplated how I should wear my hair. I decided to dry it and then put rollers in to have ringlets. When my hair was done I moved to make up. I chose something that would look simple. I put black liquid liner on the top and bottom of my eyelid then went over the top with a shimmery white liner. I added water proof black mascara to my eyes and a dab of peach colored gloss to my lips. With a smack of my glossed lips, I twirled around and sauntered out the door feeling like I was on top of the world. I put on my dress and mask only to discover I had forgotten to buy shoes.

"Momma!" I called. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then my mom burst into my room.

"Kagome dear what's the matter?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Sorry momma, I didn't mean to scare you. I just realized I didn't buy any shoes, and I can't find any that I already have that would match." I felt kind of silly for over reacting and screaming for her.

"Don't worry sweetie, I think I have just the thing. Follow me." She moved out of the doorway and down the hall to the attic and started up the stairs. I followed close behind and was surprised when she stopped in front of a trunk that looked older than me. "Aha! Here they are." She said as she opened the trunk up, and pulled out a pair of beautiful heels. They were simple and an off-white color, with a strap around the ankle and a thick strap of material just before the toes that pinched together over the pinkie toe with a little jewel. They were just what I needed.

"Oh, thank you mom!" I was ecstatic. Everything was coming together perfectly. I Put them on, then stood up and embraced my mom in a big bear hug. Just as I started to pull away, I heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably Hojo. I should go. Thank you again momma. I really appreciate it." I was out the door and down the stairs before she had a chance to reply. She followed me out and waved goodbye to me as Hojo led me to the car.

He looked handsome in a black tux with black leather shoes. He had a crimson bowtie, a crisp white shirt, and a black cummerbund. It suited him nicely. His mask was silver with a black line across the top and down the long, outstretched bird nose. It was silly, but at the same time was fitting for him. As we arrived at the school, we pulled our masks on and descended into the school.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and opened the door to the well house. Sprinting, he made it to the front of the house only to duck off to the side to hide from the couple standing on the porch. After they had made it to the car, Inuyasha heard Ms. Higurashi calling to him.

"Inuyasha I know you're there. Come on out. I want to talk to you."

"Yes ma'am." He started to slowly trek out of the bushes and up the stairs, to what he felt would be hell. After sitting down at the table, he watched Kagome's mom flit around the kitchen fixing tea. All was silent until she sat down across the table from me and stared me in the eyes.

"Inuyasha, may I ask exactly why you are here?"

"Well, um, you see, actually I wanted your advice and help."

"And what may I help you with, dear?"

"That party tonight, the one Kagome just left with that guy to go to. I said something about it being stupid, and I think it made her mad. But I didn't want her to go. I don't want her there with another guy, especially not after all the stuff Miroku was saying about people falling in love and…" But he was interrupted by Ms. Higurashi.

"Inuyasha, do you love my daughter?" She asked, with a serious look on her face.

"Yes. Yes I do. With all my heart. And I'm scared of losing her to some loser at that party tonight. Someone who's everything I'm not, can giver her everything I can't."

"How do you plan on saving her from the other guys?"

"Well actually that was what I was hopping you could help me with. I can't think of anything."

"Lucky for you, I know just what to do."

"You look beautiful tonight Kagome. It's subtle, but it suits you so well." Hojo stated as he twirled us around the dance floor. I had already been stopped by my friends, who wished me luck with Hojo, and gotten many compliments on my dress. But none of them really mattered to me. The one person I wanted to be here with, to compliment my dress, thought that the whole thing was stupid. At least I was having fun.

"Why thank you Hojo. You look very nice as well." Just then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and gasped.

"Mind if I cut in?" The mysterious person asked. He was dressed in a black tux, with a white vest, white shirt, black tie tucked under the vest, and black dress shoes. His mask was very interesting. It looked sort of like Batman's, but oh, so much better on this guy. His hair was long and black, tied back in a ponytail.

"Actually I do," Hojo started but I interrupted.

"No, it's fine. You don't mind, do you Hojo?" I didn't wait for his answer, because the mystery man was already dragging me to a different spot on the floor.

"So can I ask what your name is?" I questioned.

"Nope." He replied, and then twirled me around like a ballerina.

His voice was gruff. It reminded me of Inuyasha's, but that can't be. I guess I'm just thinking about him a lot because I wish he was here. "So do you go here?" I asked, wondering if he was someone I knew.

"Nope." He answered again.

"You don't say much, do you?" He cracked a smile at that.

"Not really. In all honesty, I'm a very boring person." A smirk was on his face as he said it.

"Well I don't think that's true. You seem plenty interesting." He brought his arm around my waist and pulled me close."You seem really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" He dipped me then brought me up close to his face, his mouth next to my ear.

"I can honestly say that the reason I seem familiar isn't located anywhere around here." He whispered, and it sent shivers down my spine. _Where do I know him from?_

After many twirls, dips, and the occasional line dance, the mystery man asked me if I wanted to leave. I shook my head yes, and he grabbed my hand and led me out. Once we were outside, he took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Ya wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked, taking my hand and starting to walk down the street.

"Uh, sure. What do you feel like eating? I'm not really that hungry."

"WacDonalds?" He asked, glancing both ways before leading me across the street.

"Sounds good to me." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and noticed he still had on his mask. Then again, so did I.

After we had ordered our food to go, we munched on french-fries while we sat on a bench in the park near the shrine. "How is it that you've trusted me enough to dance with me, leave with me, eat with me, and now sit all alone with me in the dark even though you don't know anything about me? You don't even know my name." He said, taking my chin in his hand and turning my head to face him.

"The only reason I don't know your name is because you wouldn't tell me when I asked." I said, giggling slightly because of the serious look he had on his face.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Now answer it and I might give you my name."

"Okay, okay." I sighed. "I don't really know why I feel comfortable enough to be here with you, a total stranger, but I do. Which sounds stupid, I know. I mean you could be a serial killer or a rapist or a demon or something. But I just have a feeling you're not." I let my head drop from his hand and stared at the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yes. In fact this is kind of ironic because earlier a friend of mine told me to be safe and not do anything stupid." I laughed at the irony this night was dishing to me.

"So being here with me right now is stupid?" He asked, a mock look of hurt on his face.

"NO! No no no no…" I was cut off when his lips came into contact with mine. He nibbled on my lower lip, before his tongue darted out, attempting to get between my lips. I gladly obliged, and we explored each others mouths for awhile, before the need for air became to overwhelming.

"You can call me Sha." He said, smiling at me from behind his mask. _How our masks didn't get in the way I will never know._

"Sha. It's a nice name. I like it. Is it short for something?"

"Yup." He smirked.

"Let me guess. You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

His smile got wider. "Nope." He leaned in for another kiss, but as soon as our lips connected, I remembered something. I pushed him away and silently apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm kind of seeing someone."

"Was it the loser you were at the party with?" He asked, looking away.

"Hojo? No! He's just a friend." I said quickly.

"So who is it?"

"His name is Inuyasha." I sighed, feeling stupid for saying it. His head snapped back towards me, and I thought I saw a twinkle in his eyes. _We aren't really seeing each other. He doesn't even like me like that. _My thoughts were interrupted when a hand snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. "Sha. I just told you, I'm seeing somewa!" I was silenced once again when his lips. I could feel his lips form a smile against mine.

"You talk to much…. Wench." He said breathlessly against my lips, before reclaiming them. My mind was fogging up, but suddenly I realized what he'd just called me. I pushed back surprised to see him still smiling at me.

"What? Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" He nodded yes."That can't be! The only person I know who calls me that is… Inuyasha? Inuya-SHA. INUYASHA!" I screamed as I leaned forward and ripped the mask from his face. It was him alright, and he was having way too much fun with this. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to me?" _Why would you do this to me?_

"Do what? Come rescue you from that Hobo guy? Dance with you, and have fun with you? Is that really such a crime to do with my _girlfriend_?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Why would you do this for me? Wait, did you just say girlfriend?" He nodded yes again, and I couldn't help the smile that showed on my face. _Girlfriend. Inuyasha's girlfriend. I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend!_ I couldn't believe it. _Finally._

"It took you long enough, idiot. And jeez! Didn't I tell you before you left to be safe and not do anything stupid? What if this hadn't been me? Then where would your dumbass be right now? God, are you lucky to have me or what? I ain't never gonna let nobody hurt you." _Cocky as ever, I see._

"How are you human?" He pointed into the sky and I noticed there was no moon tonight. _Silly me._ "What made you change your mind and come here tonight? What made you want to be here with me?" I was dying to know the answers.

"Why do you think I came here? I came here for you dummy. And the reason for the change of heart, was because after you left I realized something." He moved off the bench and got down on one knee. "I love you Kagome Higurashi, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry for being an idiot. Hell, I'm sorry for being an idiot everyday, since the day I met you. I know I can't change our past, but I'm willing to make a future with you that I know I can make better. So Kagome, if you'll have me, I would love for you to be my mate. What do you say?" He looked up surprised when he heard me gasp. I was crying like a baby. He looked scared for a minute, before he stood up and pulled me against him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should have known better. What was I thinking? Somebody like you could never love someone like me. I was being stupi" I pulled his head down to mine, and kissed him with everything I had.

"You talk to much. And if you would have let me say something, you would have heard a yes." I said, then pulled him back to me. We stayed like that for a while, before I realized that it was almost midnight. "Hey Inuyasha? What exactly is a mate?" I was still confused on that part.

"It's like marriage for demons. But instead of the silly rings you mortals wear, we mark each other and seal it with, well…" He trailed off.

"With what Inuyasha?"

"With… sex. I understand if you want to back out now. I probably should have mentioned that upfront. Sorry." He looked dejected.

"Why do you always put yourself down before I even get to answer? At least let me answer before you start all that. Inuyasha I love you to, and if mating is what it takes to be with you then I'm ok with it." I said, reaching over and pulling him to face me.

"You really mean it?" He asked, eyes gleaming and smiling like a child in a candy shop. I nodded softly, and smiled back at him. "I wish we could get it over with now, but I hope you'll understand my reasons for wanting to wait. I want to so bad Kagome, really I do, but with Naraku still alive and there still being jewel shards we haven't found yet, I don't think this would be the smartest time to start a relationship. Especially to mate. Demons would be after you like crazy, and I don't know that I would be able to defend them all off. And another thing is that now's not the best time to bring a pup into this world. So please, do you mind waiting till after I kill Naraku?" He was pleading, and I knew this had to be hard for him.

"Of course I'm willing to wait. And I completely understand and agree to all of your reasons. I wouldn't want it any other way. Now lets get inside before the clock strikes midnight and you turn into a pumpkin." I giggled at my little joke. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, I led him through the park, to the shrine steps, and into the house. That's when I remembered how nicely dressed he was. "Inuyasha, where did you get the suit?"

"Your mom let me borrow it. She said something about it belonging to your dad."

"Aha! Now I know why it looked so familiar. It's the suit that he wore for their wedding." I walked over to the end table beside the couch and lifted up a picture. "see?"

"You're right, it is. They look really happy. I hope we're as happy as them." He said, as he set the picture down and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my back against his chest.

"They were very happy, and I'm sure we'll be just as happy as them someday." I rested my head back against him and yawned.

"Tired already, I see?" He teased, poking my side lightly.

"What can I say? Being with you wears me out." I broke free of his arms and ran up the stairs to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it just before he got to it. I laughed as I heard a string of curses escape his mouth and then an almost inaudible whine escape his lips. _Poor puppy._ I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and changed then grabbed a super big shirt and basketball shorts for him to sleep in. I walked back and opened the door to find no one there. _Wonder where he._ But I was jolted from my thoughts when I was tackled to my bed. "There you are."

"Here I am."

"Go change into this, and then come to bed." I ordered as I pushed him off and pointed across the hall to the bathroom.

"Yes Mommy." He teased as he walked across the hall.

After a minute or two he came back into the room he turned off the light, closed the door, and climbed into my bed beside me. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Be prepared to leave bright and early tomorrow wench, I wanna find those jewels shards and defeat Naraku fast cause I don't know how long I can wait to have you. Sides, I have a feeling Miroku, Sango, and Shippo really wanna see ya. They probably have some news, or have heard of where some rumored shards are located by now. Sleep now." He kissed me on the forehead then rolled over on his side with his back facing me.

I just giggled and went to sleep. _I could get used to this. I could really get used to this. _

So how was it guys? This is just the first chapter. I was originally going to just make this a one-shot, but once I got writing I couldn't stop so I finally decided that ten pages was enough for the first chapter, and that I had enough ideas to make it a couple more chapters long. Please leave some reviews so I can know how I'm doing, and leave suggestions or changes to make if you want. Hope you enjoyed it.

Links to see the clothes will be located on my account.


	2. The Final Hoorah?

Okay so here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. And by the way, to answer a question from one of my reviewers, yes Kagome could tell Inuyasha about condoms and they could go ahead and mate, but where's the fun in that? Don't worry though, I have it all planned out. Besides, I figure that other demons would be able to smell that they mated, especially Naraku, and they would purposefully set out to kill her because of it. Anyway, on with the story (please forgive me because I didn't feel like writing out the entire final battle. I'm feeling lazy, so sue me, I'm only human). Enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Where am I?_ I thought groggily, as I slowly took in my surroundings. The last thing I could remember was the final fight with Naraku, and finally killing him. But that didn't explain where I was. _How did I get here?_

(Flashback)

We'd just gotten back to the Sengoku Jidai, when Shippo appeared at the well. "Kagome!" He screamed, running over and jumping into my arms, almost knocking me backwards. Luckily Inuyasha caught me before I fell.

"Hey Shippo. Did you miss me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't? That's the whole reason Inuyasha came after you." He said, smiling and looking proud of himself.

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha seethed, glaring daggers at the little fox demon. He reached over and bopped Shippo on the head, then turned around, hands in his sleeves.

"Ow! Kagome Inuyasha hit me!" He said, looking up at me with tear filled eyes and the cutest little puppy dog pout.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" And with that the hanyou was face first on the ground. A string of curses could be heard escaping his mouth as he waited for the spell to wear off. Shippo hopped onto my shoulder, and we headed back to the village, soon followed by an angry Inuyasha who was still cursing under his breath.

As we reached the village, we heard a resounding SLAP! noise. "Miroku you pervert! Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango screamed, storming away.

"He'll never learn." Shippo said, sweatdropping.

About an hour or so later, we were all sitting around in Kaede's hut when I sensed something ominous and powerful. "Naraku!" I screamed, standing up to look out the window.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha demanded, standing behind me in a second. I pointed in the direction of the mountains, then noticed a black, swirling cloud heading towards the village. We all headed outside, poised and ready for battle. This time, Naraku would die. This time, we would finally be victorious and make the jewel whole once more. I was ecstatic with the thought. Who was I to know that I would regret it?

We won the battle of course. But we almost lost all of our friends in the processes. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I was surprised I was still alive when it was all over. I was standing next to Inuyasha, resting my head against his arm, staring in front of us at the remains that used to be Naraku. I couldn't believe it was over. _It's finally over._

We were still standing next to the well, the forest around it almost completely destroyed. I was turning around to head back to the village, jewel clutched in my hand, when I was roughly shoved. I turned as I was falling to see Inuyasha staring awestruck at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naraku fading away completely, smiling and laughing the whole time. I crashed into the well and disappeared into the time stream. It felt different this time. _What's going on?_

(End Flashback)

Inuyasha was still staring at the well, and where Kagome and the well had just been. He fell to the ground, hands clutched in fists and pounded the ground, occasional tears falling from his eyes. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all standing by, watching silently. It was then that they heard it, an almost silent cry for help. Looking around, they didn't see anyone. Suddenly Inuyasha was on his feet, looking straight at where the held had been only moments ago. "Kagome!" He screamed. "Kagome, can you hear me? It's me, Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

"Inuyasha, I think we should be asking if you were the one who was ok. Who are you talking to? Lady Kagome has gone back to her time." Miroku said, concern written on his face.

"No idiot, you don't understand! I can hear her. I don't think she's back in her time. I think she's trapped somewhere in between here and there. I can't explain it, but I know she's in trouble. I know Naraku did something just before he died. I've got to go find her." Inuyasha stammered, looking around at his friends. They couldn't think of anything to say, so they just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Go my friend." Said Miroku.

"Save her Inuyasha. Make sure she's ok." Shippo said, tears threatening to spill over.

"Take care of her, and make sure she has a safe return to her family." Sango said, leaning against Miroku and pulling Shippo closer to her.

"I promise." Inuyasha said before using his sword and disappearing.

It was really dark and lonely here. Where exactly was this place? "Mom? Grandpa? Souta? Can you guys here me?" There was no answer. I sighed and curled up into a ball, quivering and wishing I could get out of here.

"Nobody is going to come save you Kagome. You should make a wish on the jewel for the darkness to go away. To get out of here and back to your life." A mysterious voice said, and it echoed around me like it was in full stereo.

"Never! Inuyasha will come. I just know it. He'll save me like he always does. Just wait and see." I said, trying to convince the mystery voice as much as I was trying to convince myself. Suddenly I was no longer in the dark, but back in my time.

"Come on Kagome, we're going to be late for our first day of high school." Eri said. _First day of high school? How did I get here? I don't remember taking the entrance exam. _

"Ya Kagome. Especially after you worked so hard to pass your entrance exams and get here." Ayumi said.

"Can you believe it you guys? We're in high school!" Yuri screamed, pulling us all into a hug, and smiling like a cheshire cat. I just stared at my friends, trying to figure out what was going on here. Suddenly I heard a faint voice calling my name. Looking around I called, "Inuyasha?"

"Ya Kagome. It's me. Don't worry, I'm coming to save you. Just stay calm, and don't make a wish until I get to you, ok?" He said.

"Ok!" I called back, suddenly back in the dark void I had been in earlier.

"He's not going to come Kagome. He can't get to you. You're going to be trapped here forever. Just make a wish Kagome, and you can be out of here and rid of the jewel. You can go back to having a normal life again. Doesn't that sound good Kagome?" The mysterious voice said. I was tempted to take its advice, but then I heard Inuyasha calling to me again.

"I'm coming, I swear Kagome. Don't lose faith. I'll be there soon." Inuyasha said, unknowingly strengthening my resolve.

"You here that? He's coming for me, just like I said he would." I said, smiling as I said it.

"He won't be able to reach you." Said the mysterious voice. Suddenly I could see Inuyasha, surrounded by demons, and fighting his way out. But it seemed like for every one demon he killed, three more showed up.

"Damn demons," I heard him growl, "There's too many of them. Please hold on Kagome, I'll be there as soon as I can." And I knew he was telling the truth. I just didn't know whether him being truthful mattered in this situation. I was starting to get scared again. It was like I was trapped in a never ending dark. _Please hurry Inuyasha._

Suddenly the Inuyasha I could see swung his sword and disappeared. A moment later I felt arms encircle my waist, and I turned to see him standing there, smiling. "I told ya I'd come and save ya." He smirked, and I crushed him in a hug and cried into his chest. "Now let's get you out of here."

"No. I need to get rid of the jewel first." I said, stepping out of his arms and turning to stare in front of us. He nodded his head, silently telling me I was right.

"You know what to do." He said. I nodded and pulled the jewel close to my heart, bowing my head and making a silent wish. The jewel glowed, and then flew out of my hand. I faintly heard a voice, and guessed that it was Midoriko.

"If that is your true wish, then so be it." She said, and with that the jewel disappeared. Inuyasha grabbed hold of me as the time stream consumed us one more time. We descended out of the well in my time to see my family crying and staring back at us.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so glad to see your okay! We were so worried about you!" My mom said, stepping forward to pull me into a hug.

"I missed you to, momma." I said, wrapping my arms around her tight.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Inuyasha, for returning my baby girl to us. You don't know how much this means to us." My momma said, letting me go and stepping forward toward Inuyasha. Souta and grandpa rushed forward and started hugging me and talking to me but I wasn't listening. I was to busy staring at Inuyasha, as he started to disappear.

"It was no problem Ms. Higurashi. I promised I'd always protect her, and I was just doing my job." He finally disappeared fully and left us all there, crying like a bunch of idiots, together. I walked inside with my family, silently contemplating my options. I didn't even have to go back to the well to know that it was sealed. I cried silently, and my family just took it as me getting over the shock of what happened.

I stayed in bed and cried for days after that. I just couldn't get over the fact that I would never see Inuyasha again. I would never see any of them again. It hurt so much inside. But I know they wouldn't want me to hurt. They would want me to move on with my life. To graduate, and do something. To be happy. I just wish it was that easy.

From that day on I vowed I wouldn't rest or slack off until I graduated. I went to school everyday, and studied from the time I got home until the time I went to bed, only taking breaks to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom or take showers. I aced my entrance exams and started my first year of high school. It started out smooth enough and I kept up my routine. Everyday, however, I went and checked the well, just hoping that today would be the day that I found it unsealed.

(One year later)

I was sitting in my desk at school, looking over formulas in my algebra book, when I heard someone clear their throat. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then I heard it again so I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Hojo standing there. "Can I help you with something Hojo?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to attend the Masquerade with me tonight. We didn't really get to enjoy our time together there last year, and I was hoping that we could try again this year." He said, looking as hopeful as ever.

"Sure Hojo, I'd love to." I said. I didn't want to because it would remind me off last year with Inuyasha, but he wouldn't be there this year and I needed to accept that. "I'm sure we'll have tons of fun. Thank you for asking." And with that I stood up and left, walking out of the school. After calling my friends, we decided to meet up at the mall after school and look for dresses for tonight.

We were back in the same store that we found my dress and mask in last year. Hopefully I would be as lucky this year as I was last year. I was in the dressing room trying on my next dress. The other girls had already found theirs, and were waiting on me. The dress I was trying on was black and sleeveless. It had silver sparkles and sequins arranged all across the top in the shape of a shooting star, that thinned out the farther it went down. I zipped up the back and walked out of the dressing room. Just like last year, I heard all around gasps. I didn't even wait to here what they would say. I just walked back into the dressing room and took the dress off. I would get it. I chose a simple pair of silver heels to match and then went and chose a stunning mask. It was black and silver and had jewels encrusted all over it, with a large crescent moon shape on the top of it. It looked fantastic and matched with the theme of the shooting stars.

The cashier rang up my items, and I left. I got home and went through the same routine I did last year. This year I left my hair straight and the makeup was just simple black linear on the top and bottom lashes with a small silver jewel at the corner of each eye and some mascara. I got dressed and went down stairs. I silently passed by the kitchen where momma was, and went outside. I crossed the grounds to the well house and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. I stepped down the stairs carefully and walked over to the well. Bending down, I peered inside to see if maybe, just maybe, I would see what I hoped for. But just like fate would have it, there was no trace of the well being open. I sighed and rested my head against the cool surface of the well, running my hands across the wood, suddenly feeling tired.

I heard the door open behind me, and turned to see my mom standing there. "Kagome, dear, Hojo is here." She said. I nodded and stood up, following her out the door. I slid it closed behind me and silently wished I hadn't agreed to do this. I wasn't ready yet. A silent tear slipped down my face, but I quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed.

As I danced with Hojo, I realized something. I needed to stop wishing for something that wasn't going to come true. Inuyasha was from a different time, and there was nothing I could do about that. We were never meant to be together. I needed to stop acting like a child, and grow up. Life was too short to waste it wishing for things that would never happen. From that night on I didn't visit the well, I did my best not to think about Inuyasha and the others, and I threw myself into my work. I was planning on graduating early.

I visited the well every three days, hoping that I would find Kagome there, waiting for me. Shippo always teased me about it, but Sango and Miroku always gave me sad look. I understood why, they were just worrying about me. But they didn't understand. They never would. I just knew she would come back. She had to. We were meant to be together. I would never lose hope when it came to Kagome. She never let me down.

A lot of things had changed since she left. Rin had moved into the village to stay with Keade, and learn how to live among humans again. Sesshomaru still came and checked on her, made sure everything was going ok and that she had everything she needed. Shippo would disappear every couple of days to go take another one of his fox exams. Sango and Miroku had gotten married, and were expecting there first child. Miroku and I still worked together, slaying demons whenever they caused trouble. Miroku also worked with Keade in the spiritual field. I just worked in the field, with the rest of the village men. I had gotten my own hut on the outskirts of the village. It wasn't much, but it served its purpose. The village men had helped me build it.

I was silently looking out over the hill at the sunset, thinking of the last time I saw Kagome, huddled with her family, crying. It always made me feel bad that I wanted to take her away from that. That was her life, and who was I to take that away from her. I should be happy for her, that she finally got back to the life she always wanted, but I never could be. I was selfish about it and I knew I was. But I couldn't help it. I needed her here with me.

I was shaken from my thoughts a moment later when a hand was rested on my shoulder. I glanced behind me in time to see Miroku sitting down. He gave me a knowing look, and sighed. "Inuyasha, I know you miss Lady Kagome, we all do, but don't you think it's time you moved on? Forget about her? She's safe and where she needs to be. Can't you be happy for her? It's not that much to ask for my friend." He said, sighing again.

"I know Miroku. I know. I just can't do it though. Especially since I told her I loved her. I just can't let her go." I could feel the unshed tears prickle behind my closed lids. I hadn't told them about telling her. I didn't think it was their business to know.

"So that's what this is about. You told her before you two returned that night, didn't you? Now I understand now. I know it hurts, my friend, but maybe it was all for the best. Fate works in strange ways. Well, anyway, Sango wanted me to tell you that dinner would be at 7 tonight. Don't be late, you know how she gets." Miroku said, looking at the sunset in front of them. He heard a rustle, and didn't even have to look to know that the hanyou was gone, most likely heading towards the sacred tree. He sighed, knowing his friend would never change.

Miroku stood up, walking back to his wife and hut. It was almost the same routine everyday. And it would more than likely continue to be.

I sat in the auditorium, waiting to hear my name called. Today was the day I graduated. Today was the day I was liberated. I had already been accepted to Tokyo University. I had my whole life ahead of me. Today was the day I would never forget.

After graduation, Hojo walked over and congratulated me. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek. We had started dating after the masquerade, but I had never really thought much of it. I noticed as he got down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box. I gasped as he grasped my hand, asking me if I would marry him. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded yes. I didn't love him, not like I loved Inuyasha, but I could try to learn to. It was the practical thing to do. He slipped the diamond ring onto my finger, then stood up and kissed me.

After we parted, I headed back to the shrine with mama, gramps, and Souta. Souta wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I knew why. He had always hoped I would marry Inuyasha. Lets face it, so did I. Momma smiled, but I could tell it was fake. They only one who seemed genuinely happy was gramps, but I think it was because he really didn't understand what had just happened.

We had a special congratulatory dinner for both my graduating and my engagement. I was still in my dress, cap, and gown. After dinner, I excused myself and stepped outside to think. I looked over towards the well and started walking in that direction. I hadn't visited it since the night of the masquerade. I opened the well house door and stepped inside. I walked down the steps and placed my hands on the side, reminiscing about all the memories I had thanks to this well. Suddenly, the well started to glow. I jumped back, surprised. I heard a sigh behind me, and looked to see my family. They all nodded, and I knew they were giving me their blessings to go. I ran inside and changed into a soft blue cotton dress, whit short sleeved sweater, and matching flats. I ran a brush threw my hair and then ran back outside. I said goodbye to, and hugged mama, Souta, and grandpa. I waved goodbye and handed the engagement ring to momma, giving her an apologetic look, then turned and leapt into the well. I let the time stream engulf me as I prepared for what lay ahead of me.

Ok, so that's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. No this isn't the last chapter, and that's not how I'm going to end the story. Sorry if I had you scared with the engagement thing. It's all part of my master plan. Mwahahahahahaha! I'm also about to start working on two new stories:

Living art- It was Kagome's freshman year of high school, and all she wanted was to blend in, stay out of trouble, and ace all her classes. It wasn't to much to ask for. So why did she get stuck in an art class with the brash and short tempered Jr., Inuyasha. What will this year hold for her and her best friend, Sango?

And

Breakfast at Tiffany's- It was just a simple breakfast at a friend's house. So how did everything get so out of hand? And why is Kagome so jealous?

I hope you'll read and enjoy them both. That's it for now. Bye!


	3. A Welcome Back Surprise

Chapter 3 coming at ya! Ok so as we all know I own nothing! Nada. Zilch. Zip. Haha anyway on with the story. Hope you like it.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorite, and put my story on their story alert. I really appreciate it. It makes me feel like my stories actually something worth reading. I sure hope I don't start disappointing now.

I reached my hand up to grip the lip of the well and pulled myself up. I climbed out, looking around and wondering where everyone was. Deciding that they probably didn't know I was here or that I was ever coming back, I dusted myself off and started towards the village. At first I only heard the natural sounds of the forest, but soon shouts and the sound of clashing weapons reached my ears. I instinctively reached behind me for my arrows, only to realize that I didn't have any. I decided to brave it, and head to the village to see what was wrong.

I broke through the line of trees and spotted many of the villagers lying all over the place, either bleeding to death or already dead. I clamped a hand over my mouth to silence the scream I felt ripping its way up my throat. _Who would do something like this?_ My first thought was Naraku, but I quickly shook it away because I knew he was dead. I had helped kill him. There was no way he had survived. Miroku's lack of wind tunnel proved that.

I ran over to one of the villagers that was still partially alive, and lifted their head up a slight bit to lay it in my lap. "Sir, may I ask what is happening here? Who is doing this?" I ripped a piece off the bottom of my dress and wrapped it around the mans head to stop the bleeding.

He moved his lips in a silent plea, but I didn't understand what he was trying to tell me. By the time he finally managed to push the word "Run" past his lips, it was too late. A shadow had appeared, looming over us, and I could only hope that it belonged to someone who would help. But I never was a very lucky person. I turned slightly, and caught the sight of red before I was lifted up by my neck and faced towards the intruder. Inuyasha.

I almost sighed in relief, but then I noticed the red tent to his eyes. _Oh no._ "Inuyasha no! What's wrong with you? How did this happen? Where is Tetsusaiga?" I gasped, struggling and gasping for air. I had already noticed that Tetsusaiga was nowhere to be found. _How had this happened?_

He stared at me and grounded his teeth together. "Bitch." He growled out, bringing me closer to his face. I was trembling as he brought his nose to my neck and started to sniff. I glanced behind him and noticed Sango and Miroku, looking at each other worriedly. Miroku ducked off into the trees as Sango called out Inuyasha's name. He turned to look in her direction in time to see her boomerang flying towards us. He dropped me on the ground, reaching up both hands to defend himself.

Suddenly I was on my feet and being dragged into the woods. I glanced in front of me to see Miroku. "Miroku what the hell is going on here?" I screeched, pulling my hand from his, forcing him to stop and look at me. "What happened to Inuyasha?"

"Please Lady Kagome, we must keep moving. If we stay here any longer, we will surely be caught by him. I promise to explain everything once we have gotten you to safety." He grabbed my hand once again, set on dragging me further through the woods. Suddenly he dropped my hand again and whipped around to stare at me. "What are you doing back here?" He screamed, as realization set in.

"The well opened back up. I decided that I couldn't stay away from here, so I decided to come," But I didn't get to finish what I was saying before I was lifted up in the air.

I looked towards Miroku for an answer, but he just nodded his head and ran back towards the village. I looked to my other side and noticed Sesshomaru. "Lady Kagome you have returned!" I heard someone squeal behind me. I turned around and noticed Rin. Looking down, I realized I had been set on Ah Un. I looked back towards Sesshomaru hoping he could explain to me what was happening, but he just shook his head and we were off, heading towards god knows where.

"Inuyasha, please you must stop!"Sango screamed. Her Hirakotsu had already been knocked away from her, and all she had left was her sword. Miroku silently appeared at her side, staff raised and ready for battle. Kirara appeared on her other side, holding Inuyasha's sword in hand. The two almost sighed in relief. Sango grabbed the sword and threw it against Inuyasha's chest, effectively making him grab hold of it and slowly returning him to normal.

"G-Guys? What's happening? Why is everything so messed up?" He shook his head lightly as he looked around. "Where's the bastard that did this? I'll kill him!"

"Inuyasha-" Sango started, but choked on the lump in her throat and had to look away.

"It was you, my friend." Miroku finished for her.

"No. You're lieing. I didn't- couldn't do this! You're lieing!" Inuyasha shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. He started to bring his hands up to cup his head, but stopped when he noticed they were caked in blood. "No. No. No. No." He repeated over and over again, looking at his hands in disbelief. "This can't be happening. This isn't happening. That bitch! She lied to me! She tricked me!" Suddenly he was furious.

"She who, Inuyasha? Who did this to you?" Sango asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"Kobuya. She tricked me. She told me she could open the well again. She told me she could bring Kagome back. She said I just had to do one small favor for her, but I don't remember anything after I agreed to it." His voice trailed of into silence as everything fully dawned on him.

"Do you remember what her condition was?" Miroku probed, trying to figure out how exactly this had cause Inuyasha to turn into a full demon.

"She told me I had to lay my sword down and listen to her carefully. That's all I remember. Everything after that is fuzzy."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other as understanding dawned on them. "Inuyasha, what exactly was Kobuya?"

"She was a sorceress. That's how I knew she could really bring Kagome back. I don't know how she knew about my wish, but she just showed up and said she could grant my wish." He looked down, as if ashamed of the thought of actually trusting her."I just. I just missed Kagome so much. I wanted, no needed, her back here with me. She wouldn't have been able to come back. She will never come back. I guess I just need to accept that." It sounded like he was talking more to himself than to them.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Kagome is back. You were holding her when we found you. We managed to get her away and sent her with Sesshomaru to safety." Miroku said, sounding confused. "And you wouldn't remember that because you were a demon…." He trailed off, feeling silly.

Inuyasha didn't even wait for the others to see if they were going to follow. He just took off at lightening speed and headed in the direction that carried the scents he was looking for. He was to busy to even care. Kagome was back! He had to find her.

"So that's why he was acting like that? I can't believe it. It's all my fault. I fell so horrible. I need to go back and help him." I said, standing up.

"You will do no such thing if this Sesshomaru has anything to say about it. That filthy half breed isn't worth your time. You are a powerful priestess. You deserve to be with someone equally as powerful as you. This Sesshomaru has a proposition for you. You shall become my mate and bear me many powerful children. Together we will be able to rule this land."

"What? I thought you didn't even like humans or half demons! And don't you dare talk about Inuyasha like that!" I screeched. _This is unbelievable. Who does he think he is? _

"True. I despise mortals almost as much as I despise half breeds. But I am willing to put away my prejudice in the name of power. These children would be unstoppable. _We_ would be unstoppable."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Am I having a nightmare or something?_ Suddenly I was swept into the demons arms. The doors behind us flew open, and in stormed an angry hanyou. "Put her down you bastard!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome are ya okay? He didn't hurt ya did he?" Then he directed his attention to his brother. "I said put her down or I'll make you put her down." He growled as he drew his sword.

I squirmed until I finally managed to get free. I ran to Inuyasha's side, relieved he was okay. "I should be the one asking if you are okay." I grabbed him, pulling him close to me. All the emotions I had felt before we got separated came flooding back to me. _We can finally be together._ He hugged me back, before sweeping me onto his back and running out of the castle. _I can't believe it. I can finally be with Inuyasha._ We stopped to make camp and rest for the night. Inuyasha made sure to find a spot near a hot spring so that I could bathe. After I was back at camp, we sat down across from each other, wanting to talk but neither of us having the courage to say something.

Finally I broke the silence. "I can't believe I'm really back. It feels so strange being here after leaving for three years."

He lifted his eyes to look at me and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he never did. He leaned forward and took hold of my, pulling me over into his lap. "Inuyasha are you okay?" I questioned, starting to get worried. He answered by pulling my lips to his in a heated kiss. I stiffened at first, but then relaxed into his arms, enjoying the feeling. He reached a hand behind me, grasping my head and effectively pulling me closer to him. I was lost the kiss, wishing it would never end, when he slowly pulled away from me allowing me to breathe. I groaned lightly, feeling the absence of his lips from mine. He licked his lips as he continued to stare at me. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I leaned forward and recaptured his lips. I gladly opened when his tongue traced my bottom lip. I heard someone clear their throat behind us, and begrudgingly turned to see Sango and Miroku awkwardly standing behind us. Sango was holding a little girl, about a year or so old, and Miroku held the hand of a boy about the same age. Shippo was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, and Kirara was standing beside Sango with a three year old girl on her back. They looked like a big happy family. I guess I'd missed out on a couple things in my absence.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Sango asked, a devious smile on her face.

"Don't mind us. Continue on with what you were doing. We'll just wait here." Miroku said. A loud POP! was heard echoing throughout the forest. A red hand print appeared on his face as his wife muttered "pervert" under her breath. Their kids just laughed. I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe I've missed out on this for over three years. It seems absurd. Inuyasha hugged me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"That's gonna be us someday." He kissed my ear, and I could feel the smile on his lips. I squeezed his hand, agreeing with him.

We settled down for the night, everyone falling asleep, agreeing to head out in the morning. I snuggled up and slept in Inuyasha's lap, his arms wrapped around me. He must have moved me during the night, because when I woke up the next morning he was gone. I looked around the campsite. Everyone was gone, except the kids and Shippo. I did a double take when I noticed the expression on his face. He looked… Scared. _Oh no! _"Shippo! We're did they go?" He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head in the direction they went. I jumped up and sprinted towards where he had nodded. I couldn't run fast enough. I came to a clearing and saw the most horrifying scene. He had Miroku by the neck, and I could tell he was running out of breath. Tetsusaiga was at his side, so I did the only other thing I could think of to make him stop. "SIT!" My scream echoed through out the clearing, but it had the desired affect. Miroku was released from his grasp, and Inuyasha was face first on the ground. Sango rushed to her husbands side, helping him stand and making sure he was ok. I rushed to Inuyasha's side to do the same.

"Kagome. There is something wrong with him. I don't think he's out of that sorceresses grasp yet." Sango said, tears evident in her eyes.

"I know. I'm so sorry. Is Miroku ok?" I asked, slowly moving away from Inuyasha as he started to get up.

"He'll be just fine with a little rest. I'm just glad you got here when you did. I don't know how much longer he would have been able to make it."

"Kagome? What happened? Where am I?"He looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Oh god. Not again. Please tell me I didn't do it again. Fuck!"

"Where was he headed this time?" I asked.

"A town a couple miles away from here. We have to find some way to make this stop before more people die." Miroku said, groaning as he tried to sit up. He was right. This had to stop. We needed to find this Kobuya woman, and we needed to do it fast.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked a gruff voice behind us. We turned, and there was Koga, mouth open in ah, hands on hips waiting for an answer. I already knew what he was looking at. The broken trees. The smashed boulders. The scratches that were all over the lucky trees that hadn't been slayed. Uprooted earth. And us, sitting on the ground. It must have looked quite strange to someone who hadn't been there to witness the mayhem that had just ensued.

"Not now wolf shit. We're kinda busy here." Inuyasha snarled, pulling me to him.

"I can see that. So who went ape shit? I sure hope it wasn't you dog breath. Did you lose control again? If so, then I might just have to permanently take my women away from you and your gang of losers." He laughed. Wrong move. Inuyasha's eyes bleed red, but for a completely different reason this time. He leaped at Koga, grabbing him by the throat in the same way he had had Miroku only minutes earlier.

"Don't ever try to take Kagome away from me, or you will die. I swear by that." He growled out.

"Inuyasha stop! Please!" I screamed, grabbing his arms and forcing him to hold onto his sword. "Koga I think it's time for you to leave. Now."

"No. Not until I find out what happened yesterday and why it happened again today."

"You know about yesterday? How?" I asked, astonished.

"I could sense him all the way at my den. His demon was crazy off the charts. That's why I'm here now. I decided to come check it out." He said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"A sorceress has him under a spell. Her name is Kobuya. She's using him to kills off villages. We need to find her. Have you heard of her?" Sango asked.

"Well damn. Ya, she passed through our den a few days ago. If I had known she was gonna cause this, I would have killed her then." Said Koga.

"You couldn't have known Koga." I whispered.

"Hey. I just realized. You're here. I haven't seen you for three years. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'll explain some other time. Right now we have to find Kobuya." I said.

"Your not going Kagome. You don't have any weapons, and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Inuyasha stated, looking away as he said it.

"No. I'm going with you. I'm the only one who can stop you when you go completely demon. I have to go."

"She has a point Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Shut it monk. She ain't got a weapon. If she goes, she'll be in danger and I might not be able to help her if I go demon again. She'll be safer back with Keade."

"I'll take her back to the village so she can get her arrows, then I'll bring her to meet up you guys." Koga volunteered.

"No. That still doesn't offer a way for her to be protected as well."

"Then I'll stay with you all when I bring her back. I'll protect her at all costs. Nothing will happen to her, I swear on my life." Koga said. Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"It sounds like a great idea to me. If your feeling ok, then we can go ahead and leave now. Does that sound ok?" He nodded yes, but didn't let me go. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be fine. He won't do anything. I'll be back by your side in no time. I swear."

He still didn't look happy, but nodded his head in agreement. "I'll kill him if he lays a hand on you though." I just smiled, and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Let's go Kagome!" Koga yelled, waving for me to come one. I stood up and pulled Inuyasha with me.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, hugging him.

"I'll miss you to. Be safe." He said, kissing me again. I walked over to Koga and nodded my head, saying I was ready to go. "Hey wolf shit, keep your hands off my woman or I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled, glaring holes into Koga's head.

"Is that so?" Koga asked, before he pulled me onto his back and took off into the woods.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha seethed.

"Did I hear you correctly my friend? Did you just say 'your' woman? Is there something you need to tell us, my dear friend?" Miroku teased.

"Shut it monk. Let's go find that damn Shippo and tell him to take your damn kids and follow Kagome and the wolf back to the village."

"Whatever you say my friend." Miroku laughed. Inuyasha just stomped away, scowl evident on his face. After telling Shippo to take the children back to the village, the group headed out towards the west, hoping that it would lead them closer to what they were looking for.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. I also hope you'll check out my new story, Love Like Woe. It's set in the present day and it doesn't have any demons or anything. (Sorry ): ) Inuyasha and Kagome have been through a lot together and they are finally together. Their anniversary is almost here and they each want it to be special. But will an ex girlfriend change everything? Or will it bring them even closer? Each chapter is set to a song.

Cya!


	4. Unexpected Visits From Unwanted Guests

Chapter 4 is here! Yay. But before we start I just want to say something. I don't want ANYONE to review my story as a flame, ok? If you have an issue with my story, you message me about it. Do not post a review that puts me down or calls me unoriginal. I swear you will regret it. Seriously. I don't put up with shit like that. Reviewing is supposed to be a pat on the back for an author, it should build them up not break them down. Anyway, sorry about my little rant, I just needed to get that off my chest. On with the story :)

Don't own anything!

Koga sprinted through the trees, me on his back, towards the village. I felt a strange sense of Déjà vu, being on his back. It reminded me of riding on Inuyasha's back for so many years. I liked riding on Inuyasha's back a lot more, though. I closed my eyes, and pictured that it was him instead of Koga. I rested my head on his shoulder, and dozed off.

After what felt like a few minutes, but was more than likely a lot longer, I opened my eyes to see that we had reached the village. Keade was outside of her hut, going through a bowl of herbs. Koga stopped outside of her hut and put me down.

"Oh, ye are back I see. Where are the others, Kagome dear?" Keade asked, setting the bowl down beside her. She stood up and walked to my side.

"They're on their way to find the woman who has put Inuyasha under her spell. Koga brought me back so that I could get a bow and some arrows, then rejoin them." I informed her. She nodded her head, then turned and headed into her hut. She returned moments later with a bow and a case of arrows.

"I hope these will serve for the purpose ye need them for." She said, handing them to me. I took them and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Keade. I promise to help you clean up the village as soon as we're back."

"No problem child. Just promise me ye will bring Inuyasha back safe and sound." She said, resting a hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. I nodded, unable to speak through the lump in my throat. Shippo landed behind us, letting the children climb off his back. They all headed inside. Shippo lagged behind slightly, and then jumped into my arms, hugging me. I noticed he was crying when he pulled back to look at me. I pulled him back in and squeezed him then set him down. He ran into Keade's hut, only turning around to glance at me one last time. I could see the unspoken request in his eyes. He wanted me to save Inuyasha at all costs. I was already planning on doing that. I waved goodbye, then climbed onto Koga's back. He sniffed around for a moment, then headed off in the direction where he had caught their scent coming from.

Inuyasha sprinted ahead of the others, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He didn't want them to catch up. He wanted them to stay away so they wouldn't get hurt. Something was wrong with him, and he knew it. He could barely control the urge to kill. It was like a fire burning inside of him. He skidded to a halt, going stiff. He sniffed around, ears twitching all the while. Something was wrong. He could feel the pure evil emitting all around him in the forest. It felt much like it did the first time he had met Kobuya. And just as suddenly as the thought had occurred to him, she had appeared. She was standing on a tree branch, staring down at him.

"I see you have come Inuyasha. I knew you would return. Your wish has come true, so now you must fulfill your end of the agreement." She hopped off of the branch, and landed gracefully on the ground in front of Inuyasha. He stepped back in response.

"What do you want, you nasty old witch?" He snarled at her. She laughed, then stepped closer. He stepped back another step. She was toying with him, and he knew it.

"Exactly what I said before. I want you to fulfill your end of our agreement. You're going to kill for me Inuyasha, and you're going to do it when and where I want it. And after you've destroyed everything else, you're going to destroy everything you love. It's quite simple really." She laughed and smiled as she said it. Inuyasha growled, lunging for her throat.

"I will do no such thing you fucking hag! Leave me and my friends alone! You'll regret it!" He started to turn away, but she caught his shoulder and spun him back around to face her. "Let me go!" He growled out.

"I will do no such thing. You belong to me now. I control everything you do. Everything you say. I know all of it. The miko from the future will be very useful for my plans, too. I'm quite glad you wished for her back." She smiled again, running her hand down his arm. He jerked away from her touch, hand flying to Tetsusiaga. She covered his hand with hers before he could draw the sword. "You don't want to do that. Anyway, I must go. Your friends are approaching. They seem worried. If only they knew. Goodbye Inuyasha. I'm looking forward to our next encounter. And remember, I know and control everything you do. Have fun.." And then she was gone.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha swore. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara soon landed in the clearing behind him. They saw Inuyasha, head in hands, sobbing.

"Inuyasha! What happened? Are you okay?" Sango asked, standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, just shook his head. Sango sighed, knowing it was useless to persist. She was worried though. Inuyasha never cried. What had happened? She shook her head, then hopped back onto Kirara's back. They headed off in the direction Inuyasha had started off in. They followed more closely this time, making sure Inuyasha never made it out of their sight. They were both worried about him, but didn't have the courage to bring it up when they stopped to set up camp.

I was jolted awake as Koga skidded to a stop in a clearing. _I guess I dozed off again… _Koga set me down, then started to sniff around. "What's wrong Koga?" I asked, assuming he was just trying to pick up their trail again. He sniffed around some more then answered.

"I smell something strange here. It's Kobuya's scent. But I smell the mutt here to." He said, a confused expression on his face. I gasped, my hand flying to cover the scream I felt rising in my throat. "It's still fresh." _Oh no! I hope Inuyasha is ok. _As if he had read my thoughts, he said "I don't smell any blood, and it doesn't fell or look like there was any violence, so I think he's ok."

"That's a relief." I said. I sighed then walked over, climbing onto Koga's back once again. "Let's hurry up and find them."

"Ok. I don't think they're that far ahead of us, and I'm pretty sure they've stopped and set up a camp." He was already running, as he said it. I decided to stay awake so that I wouldn't miss anything else.

It wasn't long before we found the others sitting around a campfire. No body spoke as we stopped, they just stared at us with solemn looks on their faces. My eyes met Inuyasha's for only a moment before he looked away. I sighed, and hopped off of Koga's back, walking over to sit next to him. Koga followed behind silently. "Have you eaten yet?" I asked, assuming they hadn't. Sango mumbled a quiet 'no', so I asked Inuyasha if he would come with me to find some food. He nodded, and walked off. I followed behind quietly.

After a minute or two of silence, I couldn't stand it any longer. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You've been so quiet. Did something happen?"

After a moment of silence, he stopped and finally looked at me. "It's nothing Kagome. Don't worry about it." I didn't believe that for a second.

"You're lying to me. What happened Inuyasha. I already know you had an encounter with Kobuya. Koga told me." I was furious now. _How dare he lie to me?_ What did he think that would accomplish?

"Fuck! Kagome leave it alone! If I say it's nothing, then it's nothing." He whipped around and started to walk again. I grabbed his hoari and pulled him back. We weren't through discussing this yet.

"I'm not going to leave it alone until you tell me what happened. And I know it's something, otherwise you wouldn't be so mad about me wanting to know. Now spill. And don't you dare lie to me again." I felt like I used to when I first met him. When he wouldn't tell me anything.

"Dammit. Kobuya found me and she said that now that my wish was granted, it was time for me to start paying my part of the agreement. She wants me to kill. And once I've killed everyone she wants me to, she's going to make me kill everyone I love. And she wants to use you for part of her sick plan. I just can't stand the thought of her using ya like that, Gome. I just got you back; I don't want to have to give you up again." He huffed, then flopped down onto the ground, never looking at me. I kneeled down beside him, brushing his hair out of his face so I could see him.

"Inuyasha you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. Don't think about what she told you. We're going to find her, and destroy her. Everything is going to be fine. I swear." I kissed his forehead and rubbed circles on his back. He wrapped his arm around me waist, pulling me into his lap.

"I can't help it. The thought of losing you again kills me. I want to believe you, I do, but what if she's right? What if we don't find her in time, and I end up killing you guys?" He hugged me tight, resting his head against my back. I felt a tear drop onto my skin, then another and another. I almost started crying to.

"We'll get through this Inuyasha. Just like we did with Naraku. You just have to believe." I felt him nod against my back before he let me go and stood up. "Let's go find some food, and get back to the others." He killed a couple hare's and we went back to camp to cook them over the fire. Everyone went silent as we returned. I didn't even need to ask, to know that they were talking about Inuyasha.

After dinner, Koga announced that he was going to go for a run. After he left, Miroku and Sango snuggled up to Kirara and fell asleep. Only Inuyasha and I were left. "You should get some sleep Kagome. We have a long day tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"I know. I just want to talk to you, while we have some time alone." I said, snuggling into his lap and resting my head against his chest. "I really don't know how to say this, but while I was gone I got engaged to Hojo to be married. You have to understand how I felt, though. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. After almost a year of being miserable, I decided that I needed to move on with my life so I got a boyfriend. Then when I graduated, he proposed and I accepted. But that night the well opened, and I was so happy. I knew it was a sign that we were meant to be together. I gave the ring to my mother and asked her to give it back. I'm so sorry that I doubted us, Inuyasha. I hope you're not mad. I had the same feelings about him that I have for you. No one can compare to you. You have to believe me about that." I was scared to see his face.

"Kagome look at me." I shook my head no. "Look at me Kagome." He instructed, cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him. "I don't blame ya for what you did. Of course I hate the thought of you being with another guy, but I don't blame ya. You were doing what you thought was best. All that matters is that I still got you in the end instead of Hobo or Homo or whatever his name was." He was smiling, and it made me smile to. He was right. All that matters is that we're together now. I reached up and kissed his lips softly, then snuggled up again, and went to sleep.

_Where am I? Where's Inuyasha? Where is everybody? Oh no. what happened? Wait, who is that?_

"Hello miko. I'm so glad I finally was able to get in touch with you. I'm sure you've probably guessed by now, but I am Kobuya." The mysterious woman, now known as Kobuya, said.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted you to see your beloved hanyou one last time before he killed you." I noticed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, and Kirara all tied to trees around me. I tried to go to them, but realized that I, to, was tied up. I looked around and saw Inuyasha appear.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped out. He looked at me and I saw his red eyes and the purple streaks on his cheek. "Oh no. What have you done to him?"

"I haven't done anything to him my dear. He is simply fulfilling his end of the bargain. But don't worry. I'll make sure you're the last to die. You and the child you carry." Child I carry? What was she talking about? "Don't worry, you will know soon enough." Before I could say anything, inuyasha was slaughtering everyone around me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out._ Where is Koga? _That's when I saw him lying lifeless on the forest floor. I bowed my head and cried silently to myself. Why was this happening?

I felt a clawed finger run over my cheek then snap my head up to stare into red eyes. Inuyasha… He growled, a fang poking out of his mouth. "Bitch." He snarled. His finger nicked my cheek and I felt blood pool, then spill over the wound. "Mate, die. Baby, die." _Baby? Why is everyone talking about a baby?_ I never got an answer. He had stabbed his hand into my stomach. I gasped, but again, found that I couldn't scream. Tears flooded down my face, mixing with the blood on my cheek and staining my shirt. His other hand slit my throat, but I never felt the pain. Everything went black as I was ripped from the tree and thrown roughly to the ground. The last thing I remembered was Inuyasha's demon face staring back at me, and his bloodied hands at his side.

I was jolted awake as I was roughly hit the ground. I gasped and opened my eyes to see a full demon Inuyasha staring back at me. Koga was at my side in an instant, pulling me away quickly. _So it was all just a dream? _"Kagome are you okay?" Koga asked. I nodded then looked back at Inuyasha, who was being restrained by Sango and Miroku. When they saw me, they let go of him.

"SIT!" And he was down on the ground, face first. "Sit." I added an extra, just to be sure. Cautiously, I approached his still form. My dream from last night, still fresh in my head. He rolled over, and I jumped back in surprise. HE opened his eyes and they were the same golden color I had loved since the first time I had seen them. I breathed a sigh of relief, the bent down beside him. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha. Are you ok?" He nodded, smiling at me. I knew he was angry that it had happened again, but his relief that no one was hurt over shadowed it. Everyone packed up and we left with the silent agreement that we needed to hurry up and find Kobuya.

This time, Inuyasha carried me. I couldn't help thinking about my dream again. _What does it mean? _

That night, we stopped in a small village and got two rooms. Koga said that he was going to go to his den for the night and tell his clan that he would be gone for awhile, then meet up with us in the morning. Sango and Miroku took Kirara and headed into their room. Inuyasha and I were left alone again, much like last night. I had already made up my mind. Tonight would be the night.

"Inuyasha, I feel like going for a walk. Would you like to come?" He nodded yes, and took my out stretched hand in his. We walked in silence until we reached a clear area near a hot spring. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" I asked, my voice slightly husky. I could see the surprise on his face as I started to strip down. I only smiled as I made my way to the water. I slipped in, then wiggled a finger at him, motioning for him to come join me. He stayed silent as he stripped of his hoari and hakama. He joined me in the water, stunned look still intact.

"Kagme, are you feeling ok?" He asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"Of course. I feel fine. Why do you ask?" I ran a finger down his chest. He caught it before it could go too far.

"Cause you're acting kinda strange." I laughed , then kissed him. "Kagome stop. What's going on?"

"I… I want to have sex with you!" My eyes went wide as I realized what I'd just said. His did the same thing.

"You want… to be my mate?"

"Yes. I told you before that I wanted to. The agreement was that we would wait until Naraku was dead. Well, Naraku is dead so what's stopping us?"

"Kobuya is stopping us. What happens if we don't stop her?"

"That's exactly why we should do it now! Do you really want to put our whole life on hold just because of her? I don't! I want to make a life now. I want to make a life with you."

"I…. fine. You're right. You're right!"

"Are you serious?" I gasped. He nodded his head. I didn't even wait a beat before I was in his lap, kissing him with everything I had. He pushed me back, and I almost cried. He stepped out of the water and moved to his hoari, spreading it out like a blanket. I smiled and followed after him. He pulled me into his arms and his lips were back on mine. Our hands were everywhere all at once. We couldn't get enough of each other. "Oh god Inuyasha." He trailed kissed down my neck, soon finding my breast. I gasped in surprise, then pulled his head closer. Who knew it would feel so good. I felt something hard pressing against my thigh. I looked down, and almost laughed at what I saw. He apparently was a very horny hanyou.

"Fuck Kagome, you're going to drive me crazy." He ground out. I laughed at that. His head slipped farther down, until he reached my sacred jewel. His tongue delved in, licking and sucking. I was squirming in his grasp, but couldn't get free. My hands wove into his hair, and I pushed him closer. I couldn't believe the places he was taking me. I tweaked his ear, trying to distract myself. He growled lowly, his head snapping up, eyes glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It stimulates me, Kagome, like nothing else." Then he was back between my legs, nibbling on my sensitive bundle of nerves. I screamed his name as I finally reached my climax. "God, you taste amazing." I was panting when he reclaimed my lips. My hand snaked down, gripping him and running slowly up and down his length. He moaned into my mouth but didn't make a move to stop me. I experimented a little, trying to find what he liked best. Eventually I ended up on my hands and knees, his head in my mouth. My tongue twirled and sucked around it. His hands were holding my head against it, his penis practically down my throat. With one last good suck, he was exploding into my mouth, hands pushing my head closer. I licked my lips, then kissed him again.

He rolled us over, him on top now, and pulled back to stare into my eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. I nodded and kissed him again. He positioned him self, then thrust in kissing me harder to silence my scream. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I knew it would hurt, but not this much. He paused, waiting for me to tell him to continue. Finally the pain faded, and I could feel the faintest hint of pleasure. I thrust my hips up to meet his and he smiled, kissing me again. He started slow, making sure I was still ok, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Inuyasha! I can't stand this. You're torturing me!" That was all it took. He was pounding into me like the animal he was. I wrapped my legs around his waist, arching my back as he hit my G-spot. "There! Right there!" I gasped. He gripped my hips and hit it again. My nails racked across his back, my head hanging as I moaned out his name. My breasts were bouncing from the force he was pushing into me with. I reached up and tweaked his ear again.

"Dammit Kagome!" He moaned. He thrusted harder, faster, driving me insane. He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear the whole time, making me feel wonderful. I was so close.

"Inuyasha. I'm close!" I screamed. He grabbed a nipple with his teeth and started sucking. "Inuyasha!" I screamed as I orgasmed, my muscles spasming and milking him. After a few more thrust, he joined me, squirting his seed deep inside of me. He bit down where my shoulder met my neck, sending me into another fit of orgasms. Finally he collapsed on top of me, panting hard. I kissed him on the lips after I caught my breath.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He rolled off of me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest, and fell asleep. I was only vaguely aware of him pulling his hoari over us.

I woke up the next morning to see him smiling at me. I smiled back, kissing him on the lips. "Good morning, mate." He said.

"Good morning." I replied back. He kissed me again, then went stiff. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" I looked at him, trying to see his face. His hair was blocking it from my view. He stood up, shaking. He was mumbling something, but I couldn't understand what it was.

"Run. Run. Run." No… He finally looked up, his red eyes staring back at me. He lunged toward me but stopped inches from my face. I could see the inner turmoil he was going through. Finally he turned and ran away. I couldn't stop him, so I just curled up and cried until Sango and the others found me. They didn't say anything, just turned away as Sango helped me dress. I had done exactly what I had sworn not to do. I had let Inuyasha get away. I cried even harder at that thought. I had to find him. There was no more delaying it.

We didn't hear any news about a demon destroying villages, so we had to assume the other option. Kobuya had called him to come directly to her. That's even worse, and we all knew it. I rode on Koga's back that day, crying the whole time. That night, I had the same dream. I had that dream again, every night for the next two weeks. I didn't really have much to say anymore, and nobody pushed me to talk. I just fixed meals for everyone, then grabbed my bow and arrows and went for a walk. It became routine.

Tonight was different though, instead of not feeling the pain and blacking out in my dream, I felt everything and watched as Inuyasha finished me off. The next morning I woke up and ran to the bushes, puking out everything in my stomach. I didn't need a pregnancy test to tell me what I already knew. I was pregnant.

Ok so that's it. Hope you liked it. Remember, review guys! Just no flames. I'm going to start trying to update every weekend, but I make no promises. I've been swamped lately and I feel it's only going to get worse when school starts back. Keep your fingers crossed and look out for the next chapter! Cya!


	5. Ssssee You Ssssoon

Here it is. What we've been waiting for. Chapter 5. I hope it doesn't really bring any disappointments. I've been pretty distracted lately. Hope for the best I guess. Oh, and sorry for the horrible lemon last chapter. It was my first time writing one, so I blame that if you thought it was bad. Haha anyway. On with more important topics.

I don't own Inuyasha.

All hell broke lose that day. I was still puking into the bushes when Sango and Kouga found me. Sango dropped down beside me, holding my hair back. Kouga sniffed around, probably searching to see what had caused this. Miroku came running to us. Kouga drew closer, still sniffing away. Suddenly he stopped and his head jerked in my direction. He came over and sniffed me, his eyes lighting up, flashing with surprise then showing anger. "You're with child! I knew it! You haven't smelled the same since the mutt left! He did this to you, didn't he?" His outburst left us all speechless. I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my lips. It was the single worst time to laugh, but that was what made it all the more funny. I didn't have to open my eyes to see that everyone was staring at me like I had just lost my mind. Sango started stroking my hair, and my laughs turned to sobs.

"Is it true, Kagome? Are you really pregnant? Please, tell me he's lying." Pleaded Sango, pulling my head to rest against her. She rubbed my back, telling me to calm down. I never got to answer because as soon as I opened my mouth, I was puking in the bush again. She sighed, pulling my hair back once more. Kouga was pacing back and forth, cursing under his breath. It was touching to know he cared so much, but he was just being annoying and not helping the situation at all. "It's Inuyasha's child, isn't it?" Sango whispered. I nodded slightly.

"I think I'm feeling better now. We can head out if you all are ready." I whispered. Trying to stand, I wobbled and fell back to my knees. Miroky grasped my hand, pulling me up and helping me stand.

"Kagome I think you are in no condition to travel." Miroku stated, Kouga nodding in agreement. I started to protest but Sango cut me off.

"He's right, Kagome. We're running out of supplies and we're not to far away from Keade's village. We can head there. It would also be good for Keade to take a look at you." Sango said. There was no use in arguing with her, so I just walked back to camp to pick up our things. After everything was ready I walked to Kouga, hopping onto his back. It took most of the day to make it back to the village. We arrived just after sunset. I had slept most of the way.

"I see ye are back already. Oh, where is Inuyasha?" Keade asked. I didn't really feel up to explaining everything that had happened to Keade, so Sango filled her in on everything important. I decided to take a walk while they talked. I grabbed my bow and arrows from where I had rested them inside the hut and started off.

"Ka.. Kagome…" I heard Kouga lightly say. I turned to face him, silently asking for him to continue. "I, do you mind if I join you? I don't think it's safe for you to be out alone."

"I really just want to be alone right now, Kouga. I'm sorry, maybe some other time, k?" I didn't wait to hear his answer. I headed in the direction of the Goshinboku. I placed my hand against its huge, scarred root, reminiscing about the first time I had met Inuyasha. This was the tree that had brought us together. I fisted my hand, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flow. I sat down on the roots, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking of everything Inuyasha and I had been through. It felt like hours, but probably had only been thirty minutes or so. I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head against my knees. I heard a rustling noise somewhere in front of me. Assuming it was Kouga coming to check on me, I groaned out, "Kouga. I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone. Go away." I heard footsteps then, coming toward me. I raised my head, slightly annoyed and ready to chew him out when I realized who it was.

"What do you want now Kobuya?" Inuyasha growned out. He was so sick and tired of this bitch and all the crazy ass things she wanted him to do. If he wasn't so fearful of what would happen to Kagome and the others, he would just rip her throat out now. But the first time he had tried to attack her and escape, she had proved how powerful she was. She threatened that the next time her tried to pull that stunt with her, everyone he cared about would suffer. She just smiled at him, tilting her head innocently.

"What ever do you mean, Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly.

"You know exactly what I mean, you evil witch! What do you want me to do next?" He was getting really annoyed with this act she was putting on. Her eyebrow twitched at that.

"Do you really think so horrible of me? Me, the woman who brought back the love of your life and blessed you with what you desired most? Is that anyway to repay? And to think I was going to let you see your stupid mate again. Well to bad." She turned, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You no good, dirty rotten, evil, conniving old hag! How dare you say that you've done anything good for me? Wait… What did you just say?" He was stunned into silence (Which we all know is nearly impossible for Inuyasha.)

"I said I was going to let you see your stupid mate again." She smirked over her shoulder at him.

"What's the catch?" He asked wearily.

"Catch? No Catch. I'm not heartless you know." She said, her low husky voice slightly edgy.

"Why are you doing this to me then?" She just shrugged.

"Because that was the deal we made. I need you to help me accomplish my goals, just like you needed me to bring back your wench." She started to walk away. "It's the least you can do for me." Inuyasha turned to head back in the direction of the village. "Where do you think your going?" She asked, voice icy cold.

"You just said I could visit Kagome." He said, ears twitching in annoyance.

"I never said you could leave though. Follow me." She wiggled her finger at him, motioning for him to follow. He sighed, following her reluctantly.

"I knew there was a catch…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Shippo, what are you doing here?" I said, noticing the tears in his eyes. I picked him up, enveloping him in my arms. He started to cry against my shoulder, snuggling into my chest. "Shippo what's wrong?" I was slightly worried. _Has something happened in the village?_ He sniffled for a moment, then choked out an answer.

"Kagome, I'm so worried about you! First Inuyasha lost control on us, then you came back, then you all disappeared and sent me back here. You've been gone for weeks, and now your back and Inuyasha's not with you. What happened Kagome? Is he dead? Is that why you're sad? And why do you smell different?" He whined out, clinging to me. For a child, he was very perceptive. Then again he always had been.

"I know. I'm sorry Shippo. A lot has happened in such a short time. Something happened that caused Inuyasha to disappear. We think he's with Kobuya. We still haven't found a way to help him. I'm just sad he left, is all." I pulled back to look him in the eye, trying to give him a reassuring smile. He didn't look convinced.

"But that doesn't explain why your scent has changed. It smells like a mixture of you and Inuyasha. Are you having his pup?" He was smiling like an imp. I couldn't hide the stunned look on my face. _Damn him and his perceptiveness!_ "Aha! So you are! I knew it! Yay! I'm finally going to have a little brother to play with!" He jumped out of my arms, running and jumping around. His whoops and yells of excitement we're echoing throughout the forest. _Brother? He thinks of it like a sibling? _It's true I had always thought of Shippo like a child, but now hearing him say that felt strange. _He thinks of me like his mother._ I smiled, my heart filling with joy. I ran after Shippo, scooping him up into my arms and twirling around in circles. His eyes were wide, showing his surprise. It made me laugh and pull him close, squealing. Suddenly I stopped, holding Shippo away to stare at him.

"Shippo? What you said earlier, about having a brother? How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"I don't know for sure, I just have a feeling. I really want a brother who I can play and fight with. And I can teach him all theses tricks and play pranks on him and make him tough." He said, jumping around and smiling.

"Well, what if it's a girl? Are you not going to love her?"

"Of course I will! And I'll protect her with my life. I'll teach her everything I know, and make sure nobody ever picks on her or hurts her." He promised. And I fully believed her would keep that promise. I smiled back at him.

"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Thank you Shippo. Lets head back to Keade's and see what everyone else is doing, okay?" I took his hand, and we walked back to the village

We were sitting around eating dinner. Kouga had told us he was going to check up on his den. I had a feeling it also had something to do with what had happened earlier. After dinner, Keade pulled me aside, saying she needed to speak to me. "Kagome, dear, I hear ye are in quite the predicament. I am sorry to here about Inuyasha. It is terribly sad to hear. I feel for ye." She patted my shoulder. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do for ye. Sango mentioned that ye were with child. Are ye feeling alright with it?" I nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm glad it's Inuyasha's. I couldn't be happier about it. I just wish he was here with me." I bowed my head, holding the tears back.

"I know child. It must be hard on ye. Get some rest for now. I will check ye out tomorrow. We'll go from there." She patted my shoulder once more, then ducked into her hut. I was staying with her tonight, but I wasn't tired at the moment. I decided to walk around and see how the village was recovering from the attack. My mood turned solemn as I looked around at some of the huts and other debris still left from Inuyasha's rampage. Most of the huts had been rebuilt, but some were still left in ruins. It hadn't rained lately, so there were still traces of blood every once in a while. I winced, noticing the spot I had been pinned to when I first returned. I turned away, walking into the forest.

It was eerily silent, my footsteps being the only sound. I stepped on a twig. It made a loud CRACK! before snapping in two. I eeped, jumping back in surprise. I heard a chuckle behind me that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I shivered, suddenly feeling cold even though it was a relatively warm night. I turned around, screaming when my eyes landed on the snake demon behind me.

"Ssssuch a sssqueamish priessstesssss, aren't you?" He hissed, slinking closer to me. I stepped back, reaching behind me to grab my arrows. I cursed silently when I realized that I had left them back at Keade's. _How stupid can I be? Shouldn't I know better by now?_ I continued walking backwards, not trusting him enough o turn my back on him for a second. I cursed aloud when my back hit a tree. "What'ssss wrong priesssstesss? Are you afraid of me?" A fang poked out as he smirked. He lunged forward. I barely managed to dodge. His head slammed into a tree and I took the opportunity to make a break for it. I ran down the worn path, heading towards the bone eaters well. I ran to its edge, willing it to open up so I could slip away to my time. But fate was not on my side. I stumbled, crashing into the edge. My head crashed against the side, my head instantly filling with a mind splitting pain. I looked up at the demon, spots dotting my vision.

"How delightful. Your caring a baby. That will make thissss even yummier." He lungs again, head crashing into the well as I rolled out of the way. He crashed through the side from the force he had lunged with and fell into the well. I wasted no time in jumping to my feet and sprinting towards the sacred tree. I chanced a glance behind me, seeing the snake demon slithering out of the well. I picked up the pace, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. It was terribly dark because the trees blocked my view of the sky. Suddenly I was blinded by bright moonlight. I had reached the clearing around the tree.

"You better run, priessstesss, caussse when I get a hold of you, there will be no mercccy." He shouted behind me, outraged. I slammed against the trunk of the tree. I whipped around, panic written on my face. I didn't have time to think before my eyes were closed and I was on my hands and knees. I waited to feel the pain, but it never came. I heard a terrible scream ring out. I peeked an eye open, gasping in surprise. The snake demon was being purified. I realized I had panicked and thrown up a barrier. I sighed in relief, sagging against the tree trunk. I was to afraid to leave this spot, so I stayed curled up in a ball at the bottom of the tree. I thought of Inuyasha once more. I couldn't help but think that if he had been here, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have let me go alone and he would have protected me if anything happened. I felt so alone._ Inuyasha…_ I drifted off into a restless sleep, unconsciously keeping my barrier up.

I opened my eyes, vaguely aware that it was still dark and the moon was straight above me, shining brighter than ever. I was still at the Goshinboku. I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. I yawned and scratched the back of my head. "I should probably head back to Keade's hut. I wonder if she's noticed I haven't returned yet." I stood, gasping when strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against a hard chest.

"Kagome…" A rough voice growled out behind me. I whipped around, freezing when I saw him. My heart stopped as time stood still.

So that's it for chapter five. It's a little short, but I hope you still liked it. It took me three days to finally finish. I've been so crazy busy lately! It's insane! And I've been getting really distracted lately with so many things, like school starting Friday. Ughhh! Anyway, comment on it if you liked it, but please don't flame. PM me if you have any ideas about what should happen next. I need one or two filler chapters before the big bang. Well that's it. I'll try and update soon. So long until next time!


End file.
